


Chasing

by Nectardust



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, a moment in the life, no real substance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Kairi asks Sora a simple question. But not all answers are so clean cut.





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2006. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.
> 
> ~~There's nothing here. I just wanted to archive all my old work.~~

"Why did you chase me?"

"You've always been the one to tell me to follow my heart, Kairi," Sora answered, a bit sheepishly, as he dared to raise his eyes to hers.

The redhead was silent for a long moment, staring back, before she broke the trance by giggling. "Riku was right, Sora. You're a total sap!"

Sora huffed, turning to face the ocean waters. "See if I ever try to tell you again that you're the light in my heart," he muttered, knowing Kairi would hear him.

"You're only proving my point," his best friend felt compelled to point out, before letting a large smile wash onto her face. "Do you mean it, Sora?"

"Do I ever _not_ mean things when it comes to you?" he shot back. And Kairi had to admit he was right; every promise he'd made her, he'd kept. Even though he'd kept her waiting for a year, standing alone on the beach of their Island, overlooking the ocean as blue-purple eyes stared off into the horizon…

Sora had come back to her. And he'd brought Riku and her lucky charm safely along home, as well.

"I mean it, Kairi. I love you."

And Kairi couldn't find it in her to call him a sap, again.


End file.
